Zima w Amaknie
by m.tarnina
Summary: Pora deszczowa źle wpływa na nerwy młodych smoków. Adamai odbiera ważną lekcję od życia. Po sezonie drugim (tylko parę miesięcy). Ostrzeżenie dla diabetyków: fanfik zawiera Chibiego w wieku słodkim.


Szyba rozbłysła miliardem złotych iskierek, jakby przez przerwę w chmurach rzucono na nią garść gwiazd. Yugo odruchowo zmrużył oczy, ale już po chwili iskierki zgasły. Słońce schowało się z powrotem, pogrążając pokój w cieniu.

Za jego plecami skrzypnęły drzwi.

\- Trzeba przesmarować zawiasy – zauważył Alibert, zawieszając latarnię na ścianie. Yugo uśmiechnął się do jego odbicia w szybie i odwrócił od okna akurat na czas, żeby schwytać ciepły kłębek łusek, skrzydełek i pazurzastych łapek, który skoczył na niego od progu. Smoczątko zakręciło się dookoła, udeptując kolana chłopca, a potem kichnęło z satysfakcją.

\- No i co, mam już tak zostać? - drapiąc małego Grougaloragana za uchem, Yugo oparł plecy o ścianę okiennej wnęki.

Chibi roześmiał się radośnie. Alibert ułożył go w kołysce.

\- No, faktycznie, bez pomocy się nie obejdzie – powiedział, podchodząc do tapczanu pod oknem. Yugo ostrożnie podał mu smoczątko, które prychnęło, poirytowane, ale pozwoliło się przenieść i położyć na kołderce, obok gaworzącego z ożywieniem braciszka. Uniosło tylko łepek, kiedy w drzwiach zatrzepotał Az.

\- Nic z tego, Grugal – powiedział Yugo, zsuwając się z tapczanu, żeby pogłaskać swego ulubieńca. Tofu zaświergotał. Smoczek warknął.

\- Nie wolno – powiedział Yugo stanowczo i usadził Aza na żerdce nad swoim łóżkiem.

Bujany fotel jęknął pod ciężarem Aliberta.

\- No, chłopcy, pora na bajeczkę. Na czym skończyliśmy?

Yugo podał mu książkę z półki. - Godzinowe jętki obiecały królewnie, że jej pomogą odnaleźć braci. A gdzie jest Adamai?

Alibert westchnął. - Myślałem, że siedzi tu z tobą.

Yugo zamknął na chwilę oczy. - W stajni. Pójdę po niego.

* * *

Stajnia była ciemna i prawie pusta: przy tej pogodzie mało kto wypuszczał się w podróż. W boksach, gapiąc się smętnie na wrota, stały tylko dwa indykosmoki z wioski, których właściciele woleli wynajmować miejsca u Aliberta, niż budować własne stajnie. Yugo poklepał jednego po pysku, sprawdził w przelocie, czy mają dość paszy (dziś w stajni dyżurował Adamai, który czasami zapominał, ile trzeba podsypać), a potem rozejrzał się dookoła. Chłód ciągnął od kamiennej podłogi, promieniował z murów. Wszystkie kąty wypełniała ciemność.

\- Adamai? Jesteś tu?

Przymknął oczy, żeby prześledzić nici wakfu. Smok siedział na stryszku, gdzie trzymali siano.

\- Adamai?

Yugo starannie wymierzył portal tak, żeby wyjść z niego tuż obok brata.

\- Hej – powiedział, siadając po turecku na szorstkich deskach. Adamai zerknął na niego przelotnie. Leżał wyciągnięty na sianie, z łapami zaplecionymi na wypukłym brzuchu, zapatrzony w małe, okrągłe okienko nad wrotami i nie odzywał się.

\- Ładny był dzisiaj zachód – powiedział Yugo.

Białe łuski Adamaia lśniły w gęstniejącym mroku.

\- Słuchaj, pora spać. Jutro słońce też zajdzie – Yugo trącił go w ramię, a smok westchnął, siadając prosto.

\- Brakuje mi tu gwiazd.

\- Mhm, mnie też – Yugo spojrzał w okienko. Musiał się dobrze wpatrywać, żeby odróżnić ołowiane chmury od przesiąkniętej wodą równiny. Cień lasu na horyzoncie trochę pomagał.

\- Na Omie ciągle padało, ale nigdy cały dzień. Nocą niebo zawsze było czyste.

\- Ciekawe, dlaczego na jednych wyspach leje tylko zimą – zaczął Yugo, ale Adamai wpadł mu w słowo – Polatałbym sobie wysoko... - powiedział, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

\- No. Ja też. - przyznał Yugo.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Lećmy.

\- Co?

\- Lećmy – powtórzył Adamai, wstając. Otrzepał źdźbła, które przyczepiły mu się do łusek i wyciągnął rękę do brata.

\- Polećmy zaraz. Nad chmury.

\- No, nie wiem, Ad – Yugo pozwolił się podciągnąć do pionu.

\- Tata będzie się martwił.

Smok parsknął – Znowu się nim zasłaniasz. Tchórzysz?

\- Pamiętasz, jak próbowałem dolecieć do gwiazd?

\- To zupełnie co innego – Adamai założył ręce na piersi – Po pierwsze, ja nie jestem taki głupi, żeby lecieć dalej, kiedy nie mogę oddychać, a po drugie-

\- Ktoś jedzie drogą.

\- Hę?

Yugo machnął ręką w stronę okienka. Małe, blade światełko mrugało na ciemnej równinie, biegnąc ku nim co indykosmok wyskoczy.

\- Teraz? O tej porze? - Adamai odwrócił się w stronę drabinki, ale Yugo otworzył już portal i zanim smok zdołał dopaść wrót stajni, on mocował się z ryglami.

\- Chyba się... zaklinowało...

Adamai przewrócił oczami – Daj, ja otworzę.

Yugo z ulgą kiwnął głową i ustąpił mu miejsca.

\- Ja lecę po tatę. Ten podróżny pewnie jest mokry do nitki!

I zniknął w błękitnym blasku, zostawiając Adamaia samego.

Smok fuknął pod adresem świata jako całości, a potem bez wysiłku odsunął rygle, pchnął wrota i wystawił nos na zewnątrz. Kichnął. Wiatr, lodowato zimny, wciskał się nawet między łuski.

Adamai tupnął w miejscu parę razy, dla rozgrzewki. Od strony lasu wicher przyniósł parskanie indykosmoka.

* * *

\- Kto to słyszał, żeby w taką pogodę jeździć po nocy – dogadywał Alibert, dokładając do ognia – Daj mi ten ręcznik, chłopcze, zanim sobie oberwiesz uszy.

Zaczerwieniony młody cra oddał mu mokry ręcznik, a za to przyjął od Yugo kubek bulionu.

\- D-dziękuję.

Płaszcz z kapturem parował na piecu, wypełniającym całą kuchnię malinowym blaskiem. Yugo udawał, że się krząta, ale jego spojrzenie co rusz zbaczało w stronę kurierskiej torby, wiszącej za gościem na oparciu krzesła.

\- Jak tam w Sadidzie? - zapytał serdecznie.

\- Tak, jak tu. – kurier kichnął w rękaw bluzy – Ciągle pada.

\- Księżniczka nie powinna nikogo wysyłać w taką pogodę – mruknął Alibert, ale kurier zapewnił spiesznie – Nie, nie, jadę do Bonty z ważną pocztą dyplomatyczną.

Yugo pokiwał głową.

\- Ale przy okazji – dodał cra – zabrałem prywatne przesyłki. Między innymi dwie do ciebie, Yugo.

\- Naprawdę? Dostaliśmy listy?

\- Paczki. Po jednej od Evangeliny i od księżniczki – kurier ślurgotliwie pociągnął nosem. - Bardzo przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi – Yugo już sięgał do torby, ale powstrzymało go znaczące chrząknięcie. Szybko schował rękę do kieszeni.

\- A, tak, trzeba zamknąć stajnię – roześmiał się, masując kark – Zaraz przyjdziemy z Adamaiem!

* * *

Wyskoczył z portalu przed otwartym boksem, w którym dygotał wierzchowiec kuriera. Ze zwieszonego łba kapały na podściółkę grube krople wody. Yugo cmoknął.

\- Adamai cię nie osuszył? Leniuch jeden, zaczekaj chwilę.

Wspiął się na palce, żeby zdjąć ze ściany ścierkę, zanim wyprowadził roztrzęsionego zwierzaka na środek stajni. Rozsiodłał go, rozkiełznał, a potem sprawnie wytarł grzbiet, szyję i boki, i obejrzał łapy.

\- Wiesz co, lepiej rozwiesić to wszystko tutaj, na przeciągu – powiedział – żeby porządnie wyschło. A ty możesz spać tu.

Wprowadził indykosmoka do suchego boksu, podsypał paszy i starannie zamknął. Zwierzę natychmiast rzuciło się do żłobu.

\- Smakuje? Pewnie byłeś głodny.

Dwa indykosmoki z wioski zaparskały.

\- Wy już dostałyście. A on przywiózł nam pocztę aż z Sadidy przez to bagnisko.

Yugo poklepał oba po łbach, idąc po derkę dla kurierskiego wierzchowca. Przykrył go ostrożnie, żeby nie przeszkadzać indykosmokowi w jedzeniu.

\- No, dobrze, ale gdzie jest Adamai? Widziałyście, dokąd poszedł?

Przyglądały mu się, cokolwiek tępo. Z paskudnym, wibrującym w zębach zgrzytem Yugo zaciągnął zasuwę. Potem zdmuchnął wiszącą przy drzwiach latarnię i skupił się na tkaninie wakfu.

\- Przed stajnią, mówicie? Dobra.

W ciemności rozbłysł niebieski krąg portalu.

* * *

Przez zwały chmur przemknął zygzakiem biały rozbłysk. Adamai z zadartą głową wypatrywał kolejnych. Zapach deszczu przenikał powietrze.

Za jego plecami otworzył się portal – Hej! - zawołał Yugo.

Adamai nie odwrócił się, obserwując oczami chmury, a zmysłem wakfu brata, który zamknął portal i stanął u jego boku.

\- Na co patrzysz?

\- Na niebo.

\- Aha – W oddali zamruczał grom – Chodź, trzeba pomóc szykować pokój. Ten kurier przywiózł nam listy od dziewczyn!

\- Idź – Adamai nie odrywał wzroku od ciężkich, ciemnych chmur.

\- Będziesz tu stał po nocy? Sam?

Słyszał, jak Yugo zabija ręce, ale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Możesz stać ze mną.

\- Zaraz znów się rozpada.

\- Brakuje mi gwiazd.

\- Już mówiłeś. Ale wiosną je zobaczymy, a teraz-

\- W ogóle cię nie obchodzą, tak? - Teraz Adamai odwrócił się do brata, choć w ciemności ledwie go widział.

\- Obchodzą, bardzo. Tylko w tej chwili bardziej mnie martwi, że się przeziębisz. I trzeba pomóc tacie.

Adamai spojrzał w niebo – Zawsze coś.

\- Chodź już – Yugo pociągnął go za łokieć, ale Adamai wyrwał mu się.

\- Lećmy teraz.

\- Adamai.

\- Lećmy nad chmury, zobaczyć gwiazdy, tylko we dwóch.

\- Jest noc. Grzmi, niedługo będzie padać. Nie możesz zaczekać do rana?

\- Wtedy gwiazd nie będzie.

\- To do innej nocy?

\- Tchórzysz?

Yugo fuknął – Tej sztuczki już nie próbuj. Całe szczęście, że oddaliśmy Eliacube.

Adamai założył ręce na piersi – Wiesz, jak to się nazywa? Cios poniżej pasa.

\- Może – Yugo odchrząknął. - Rano, jak nie będzie za bardzo padało-

\- A na pewno będzie – Adamai starannie omijał brata wzrokiem - Teraz to ty jesteś nieuczciwy.

Smok zmienił postać na tę, w której zwykle fruwał, krępą jak ogromny żuk. W ciemności jego skrzydełka były niemal niewidoczne.

\- Trudno – powiedział Adamai. - Ja lecę.

\- Sam? Po nocy?

\- Nie będę sam, jeśli polecisz ze mną – nadstawił grzbiet, ale Yugo pokręcił głową – Ostatnia szansa. No, nic, w razie czego przynajmniej wiem, że będę miał piękny pogrzeb.

Yugo przełknął ślinę.

\- Zaczekaj – wgramolił się na lśniący bielą smoczy grzbiet.

\- No, wiedziałem, że cię przekonam. Startujemy!

* * *

Bardzo szybko zapadli w gęstą jak zupa mgłę, w której Yugo musiał wytężać wzrok, żeby dojrzeć czubek głowy Adamaia albo końce jego skrzydeł, młócących ciężkie od wody powietrze. Grube krople spływały po łuskach smoka, wsiąkały w bluzę Yugo.

Czy te chmury nigdy się nie skończą, pomyślał, a wtedy mgła nagle zrzedła i roztoczył się przed nim widok na równinę srebrnej waty pod aksamitnie czarnym nieboskłonem.

Księżyc, wielki i srebrny jak moneta zgubiona przez olbrzyma, wisiał nad oceanem chmur, barwiąc go zimną bielą, tu i ówdzie poprzecinaną żyłkami cienia jak szczytami fal. Pod powierzchnią kotłowało się światło, jakby próbując się wynurzyć i ulecieć na spotkanie gwiazdom, mrugającym iskierkom na czarnym aksamicie.

\- Prawda, że super? - mruknął Adamai.

\- Ćśś... - W tym kraju srebra i czerni prozaiczna rozmowa wydawała się niemal świętokradztwem. Adamai widocznie też to odczuł, bo umilkł, tylko skrzydełka szumiały cicho.

Yugo oparł drżące ręce na grzbiecie brata. Powietrze kłuło w płuca.

\- Wracajmy – poprosił szeptem, nachylony do smoczego ucha.

\- Juuuż? Tu jest tak-

\- Zimno – Yugo wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. Ubranie, przesiąknięte mgłą, wydawało mu się utkane z lodu.

\- Ooj, nie przesadzaj – mruknął Adamai. - Nie ma się czego bać.

Yugo przytulił się do smoczego grzbietu, śliskiego od lodowatej wody.

\- Zobacz, jak tu pięknie!

Kolejny dreszcz wstrząsnął ciałem chłopca.

\- Yugo?

\- C-cieszę s-się, że t-tu z tobą p-przyleciałem...

\- Yugo! Już wracamy, trzymaj się!

Adamai zanurkował w chmury.

* * *

Alibert przeszedł od okna do kominka, szturchnął płonące szczapy pogrzebaczem i odłożył go na miejsce. Jego wzrok padł na półkę, na drewnianą figurkę, którą gość z Sadidy uregulował kiedyś część rachunku. Stała krzywo, więc ją poprawił, ale przy okazji przesunął leżącą obok serwetkę, która zwisła żałośnie, więc i ją musiał zdjąć z półki, strzepnąć i porządnie rozłożyć. Przydałoby się pranie, ale przy tej pogodzie...

Trzasnęły drzwi, a on obrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył Yugo, skulonego i ociekającego wodą, oraz podtrzymującego go Adamaia, którego białe łuski lśniły od wilgoci.

\- Ekhm.

Yugo zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej, za to smok stanął prosto, wyprężony jak struna.

\- Gdzie, mianowicie, byliście?

\- P-polatać – Yugo zęby dzwoniły z zimna.

\- Po ciemku. W czasie deszczu. Kiedy trzeba się zająć gościem. Yugo!

\- Oj, przecież sobie poradziłeś – mruknął Adamai, zezując na brata.

\- Nie w tym rzecz- westchnął Alibert. - Który z was wpadł na ten genialny pomysł?

Pożałował pytania, zanim je dokończył, zwłaszcza, że doskonale znał odpowiedź.

Adamai dumnie potrząsnął głową – Jesteśmy wolni i robimy, co chcemy!

Yugo kichnął.

\- Do kuchni, jeden z drugim, suszyć się. Już!

Chłopiec posłusznie powlókł się do kuchni, znacząc drogę za sobą kropelkami wody, ale smok wziął się pod boki i spojrzał na Aliberta z ukosa.

Karczmarz z niezmąconym spokojem odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- Nie jesteś naszym ojcem, wiesz? - powiedział zaczepnie Adamai.

Yugo ze świstem nabrał powietrza. Aliberta spokojnie patrzył smoczątku w oczy.

\- Nie masz prawa nam rozkazywać!

Alibert milczał, a głos Adamaia robił się coraz wyższy i coraz bardziej nerwowy.

\- Nie damy sobą rządzić, prawda, Yugo? Yugo? Uh!

Obrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował na deszcz, a na odchodnem trzasnął drzwiami.

Dopiero teraz Alibert westchnął i pokręcił głową. To musi być ten trudny wiek.

\- Yugo?

Chłopiec, oparty o framugę kuchennych drzwi, drgnął. Spojrzał na niego, ciut nieprzytomnie. Z grzywki i czapki kapała mu kroplami woda.

\- Masz tu ręcznik i idź na górę się przebrać, a ja zaparzę ci ziółka. Chyba sami bogowie podpowiedzieli to Evangelinie.

\- Przysłała zioła? To miło z jej strony, a u nich nikt nie choruje? Jak ona się czuje? I inni? Amalia i Misiek?

Alibert spojrzał na Yugo z niepokojem. Małemu wyraźnie łamał się głos, i słowotok nie zdołał tego ukryć. Oczy błyszczały Yugo jak w gorączce, a blady był jak duch. Enutrof podszedł, żeby go owinąć ręcznikiem, a Yugo przygryzł usta i pochylił głowę. Alibert przyklęknął, żeby rozetrzeć małemu ręce, zimne jak lód.

\- To jak było z tym lataniem?

\- Mówiłem mu... - Przełknął.

\- Mówiłeś, a on nie słuchał – Alibert podprowadził Yugo do stołka koło kuchennego pieca, a sam sięgnął po imbryk.

\- Ale ty nie musiałeś słuchać jego – powiedział. Na stole obok imbryka leżały dwie paczuszki owinięte w zielone liście, jedna płaska, druga, większa, z wypukłą gulą, obie zapieczętowane herbem Sadidy, i jeszcze dwa ceramiczne słoiczki. Alibert podniósł jeden, odczytał etykietę i otworzył.

\- Nie mogłem go tak puścić – westchnął Yugo.

Alibert pokiwał głową. Postawił tacę z kubkami na podłodze przed paleniskiem, przysiadł na drugim zydlu, sięgnął po pogrzebacz, żeby szturchnąć nim płonące drwa. Westchnął cicho.

\- Więc poleciałeś z nim.

\- Przepraszam, tato. On wcale-

\- Yugo.

Zioła, zalane wrzątkiem z kociołka, wypełniły kuchnię słodko-korzennym aromatem.

\- Gdyby Adamai zechciał nagle podpalić dom, pomógłbyś mu?

Alibert przygryzł wąs, żeby się nie roześmiać na widok pełnej oburzenia miny Yugo.

\- To nie tak! On nie chciał zrobić nic złego, tylko polatać trochę nad chmurami.

Ręcznik zsunął mu się z ramion. Yugo oparł brodę na rękach, zapatrzony w ogień.

\- A gdyby coś mu się stało?

\- Byłbyś w stanie mu pomóc? - Alibert podniósł mokry ręcznik i odwiesił go do wyschnięcia obok pieca. Wręczył Yugo kubek i przysiadł, żeby mu nalać herbaty.

\- Nawet, gdyby nie, to chociaż byłbym z nim.

\- I wtedy tobie coś by się stało – pokiwał głową enutrof. Odstawił imbryk na tacę.

\- Jest moim bratem – mruknął Yugo, nie odrywając wzroku od powierzchni napoju w kubku.

\- Ty jesteś moim synem – powiedział Alibert. - Przyjacielem Ruela, Percidala, Evy i Amalii.

\- Dla was zrobiłbym to samo – Yugo poważnie spojrzał mu w oczy, a Alibert pogładził go po ramieniu.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale Adamai chyba nie rozumie, że zrobiłbym coś takiego dla niego. Jakby chciał, żebym się przyjaźnił tylko z nim jednym.

Yugo upił łyk naparu i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jakby przyjaźń była ciastkiem, a on chciał zjeść całe i z nikim się nie dzielić. A ja chcę z nim latać i ganiać po lesie i w ogóle, ale chcę też pomagać tobie. Rozmawiać. Wiesz – spojrzał na Aliberta znad krawędzi kubka.

\- I to są zupełnie różne rzeczy.

\- Otóż to – Alibert wyprostował się na taborecie.

\- Nie chcę między wami wybierać. Tylko…

\- Tylko?

Patrząc w ogień, Yugo upił herbaty.

\- Co będzie – powiedział cicho, jak Adamai pomyśli, że wybrałem… nie jego? I po prostu sobie poleci gdzieś daleko?

Alibert przełknął słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta i zamiast nich powiedział – Zawsze masz ten wasz kontakt, czy jak to się tam…

\- Kontakt można odepchnąć. To znaczy, mmm….

\- Nie możesz go zmusić do rozmowy.

\- Nie, wcale nie chcę! Ale chcę z nim rozmawiać, a co, jak on nie zechce rozmawiać ze mną?

Postawił pusty kubek obok imbryka i przez chwilę patrzył jeszcze w ogień. Potem przeciągnął się i wstał.

\- Mógłbym tu rozwiesić czapkę? Jakoś nie chce wyschnąć.

Wykrzywił usta w przepraszającym uśmiechu, a Alibert przytaknął. Yugo ściągnął czapkę ze zmierzwionej, wilgotnej czupryny. Spomiędzy płowych kosmyków wystawały końcówki błękitnych skrzydełek.

Alibert zacmokał – Przemokłeś do nitki.

\- Zaraz wyschnę. Daj, zetrę tę wodę z podłogi.

\- Siebie wytrzyj, żebyś się nie zaziębił.

\- Oj, tato – jęknął Yugo, ale z uśmiechem sięgnął po suchy ręcznik i energicznie zaczął wycierać włosy.

\- Co napisała Eva? - spytał w przerwie.

\- Przeczytasz rano, a teraz spać – Alibert podniósł tacę z podłogi – Ja otworzyłem tylko zioła.

Odebrał od Yugo mokry ręcznik i przygładził nastroszoną czuprynę chłopca – Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

* * *

\- „a dla tych, co nie potrafią czytać, piłeczkę." – odczytał Yugo głośno, po czym wyjął prezent z kieszeni i pietyzmem ułożył na deskach podłogi. Chibi zagulgotał ciekawie, wyciągając pulchną rączkę, ale ubiegł go Grougaloragan, który skoczył na piłeczkę jak mruczek na mysz. Nadgryzł ją, potrząsnął łebkiem i odsunął piłkę na długość łapek, wyraźnie zdumiony.

\- Nie, to nie do jedzenia – wytłumaczył mu Yugo – Zobacz, możesz ją taczać po podłodze, o tak.

Smoczek eksperymentalnie trącił zabawkę raz i drugi, a potem zaczął za nią ganiać dookoła, wydając bojowe pomruki. Chibi zaklaskał w rączki, a Yugo, uśmiechnięty, wrócił do listu.

\- „Ależ zmamusiałam!" Ooj, Evangelino – zachichotał – „Wielka Cra! Co to będzie, kiedy urodzę! Całuję, Evangeline. PS. Misiek Was pozdrawia."

Yugo złożył arkusik na czworo i położył za sobą na łóżku.

\- Wiecie, co zrobimy na wiosnę? - zapytał, odwracając się z powrotem do dzieci.

\- Pojedziemy w odwiedziny, aż tam, do Sadidy.

Machnął ręką w stronę okna i nieba za szybą, ciemnego jak ołów. Chibi z powagą powtórzył gest, a Yugo pogładził go po główce.

\- Tak jest. Tam pojedziemy. Tylko na parę dni, ale na pewno.

Piłeczka przytoczyła się do Chibiego, który chwycił ją obiema rączkami, ale puścił na warknięcie Grougaloragana.

\- Piłeczka jest wspólna, więc się nie bijcie – upomniał go Yugo półżartem. Wstał, żeby odłożyć list na półkę nad łóżkiem, obok listu Amalii, który zostawił sobie na wieczór. Obok leżała zawartość paczuszek: szalik w pomarańczowo-niebieskie pasy i książka, przyjemnie gruba, oprawna w płótno.

\- Poczytać wam… ygh!

Kontakt tak go zaskoczył, że padł nosem w poduszki.

Adamai? Zapytał.

A kto? Brzmiała pełna zniecierpliwienia odpowiedź. Wiesz, gdzie w lesie jest to wielkie uschłe drzewo?

Mniej więcej. Yugo przekręcił się na wznak i usiadł prosto.

To chodź, coś ci pokażę.

Teraz nie mogę, pilnuję maluchów.

Alibert nie może?

Ten kurier, Robin, dostał gorączki. Tata siedzi z nim i poi go ziółkami.

Aha.

Przez chwilę Adamai milczał, a Yugo obserwował, jak dzieci odkrywają zabawę w turlanie piłeczki po podłodze między sobą.

Podprowadzę cię do tego drzewa, skoro nie wiesz, jak dojść.

Adamai! Nadał Yugo, machinalnie odkopując piłkę, która trafiła go w stopę. Jestem zajęty.

Po prostu zamknij ich w pokoju. Adamai przesłał mentalny odpowiednik wzruszenia ramionami. Przecież nic im nie będzie.

Adamai…

Nie masz dla mnie pięciu minut?

Z tych pięciu minut zrobi się godzina, potem cały dzień-

Dobra! Nie, to nie, sam odbędę wyprawę badawczą.

Yugo przełknął ślinę. Powodzenia, nadał.

Uch, gdzie twoja żądza przygód?

Chibi zakwilił żałośnie, kiedy piłeczka potoczyła się pod łóżko.

Jesteś niemożliwy, nadał Adamai i zerwał kontakt.

Yugo westchnął głęboko. Zsunął się na podłogę, sięgnął pod łóżko i wypchnął zabawkę z powrotem na światło dzienne.

\- To nie to, że on was nie lubi – powiedział, kiedy Grougaloragan zaatakował piłkę, wymachując ogonem.

\- Po prostu jest niecierpliwy.

Chibi podpełzł do niego, oparł rączki na kolanie Yugo i zdecydowanym ruchem podciągnął się do pionu.

\- Baa – powiedział z emfazą.

\- Dzięki, ale to mój brat i trochę muszę się przejmować. Oj, uwaga – zdołał złapać Chibiego, zanim mały wyrżnął tyłeczkiem w deski.

\- Poza tym wy też jesteście moimi braćmi – dodał, sadzając go sobie wygodnie na podołku. Przez chwilę przyglądali się, jak Grugal poluje na piłkę, skacząc, podkradając się znienacka i prężąc ogonek. Chibi zachichotał, Yugo uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż urośniecie i zaczniecie mówić. I biegać.

Smoczątko uniosło łepek, parskając – No, aż Chibi zacznie biegać – poprawił się Yugo.

Za oknem deszcz zabębnił o dachówki.

* * *

Krople spływały po szybie krętymi ścieżkami. Migotało w nich światło latarni, w szkle rysowały się niewyraźne kontury prostych, drewnianych łóżek, barwnego rozgardiaszu na półce i drzemiącego na żerdce żółciutkiego Aza. Co chwilę, do wtóru cichego skrzypnięcia, pojawiało się odbicie nachylonego nad książką Aliberta.

Yugo, siedzący po turecku na tapczanie pod oknem, westchnął cicho. Alibert zerknął na niego znad okularów.

\- Ciągle się nie odzywa?

Yugo pokręcił głową.

\- Dlaczego sam go nie wywołasz?

\- Może faktycznie powinienem… - Złożył list Amalii, starannie wygładzając każde zgięcie, schował go z powrotem do koperty i ułożył na tapczanie obok siebie. Wyprostował plecy. Zamknął oczy. Potem je otworzył i sięgnął po prezent od księżniczki, szalik w nie całkiem równe pomarańczowe i niebieskie pasy, i rozłożył go sobie na kolanach. Starannie wygładził miękką tkaninę. Była chłodna w dotyku. Yugo spojrzał w okno.

\- Boisz się, że nie zechce rozmawiać – Alibert nachylił się, żeby odłożyć swoją książkę na podłogę obok fotela. Yugo złożył szalik.

\- Nie dowiesz się, dopóki go nie wywołasz – powiedział łagodnie enutrof.

\- Mhm, racja – Zamknął oczy i skupił się.

Adamai. Adamai! Nie było odpowiedzi, ale on nie rezygnował. Adamai!

No jestem, jestem, po co te nerwy?

Yugo omal nie spadł z tapczanu, tak nagły był kontakt. Gdzie?

Co, „gdzie"?

Gdzie jesteś? Cały dzień?

Mówiłem przecież, w lesie, koło wielkiego, uschniętego drzewa, już zapomniałeś?

Coś w tonie tej odpowiedzi zaniepokoiło Yugo.

Wracasz już? Spytał z nadzieją, ale Adamai odparł: nie, tu mi dobrze.

Yugo przełknął ślinę. Wyczuwał w komunikacie brata echo stłumionego lęku, ale przede wszystkim wszechogarniające znużenie, jakby Adamai ze wszystkich sił walczył ze snem i przegrywał.

Dobrze się czujesz? Spytał prosto z mostu.

Mmm?

\- Adamai!

\- Yugo! - zamrugał i spojrzał prosto w oczy zaniepokojonemu Alibertowi.

\- Potrzebuję indykosmoka.

\- O tej porze?

Yugo wstał, zdecydowany, ściskając w ręku szalik.

\- Nie zostawię go nocą na deszczu.

Alibert położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a Yugo spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

\- Włóż pelerynę – powiedział enutrof z niezmąconym spokojem. Zerknął do kołyski, w której pochrapywały, przytulone, dziecko i smoczątko.

\- W co ja się wpakowałem na stare lata…

Indykosmok prychnął, parsknął, a Yugo poklepał go po szyi.

\- Wiem – powiedział – mnie też się tu nie podoba.

Ściągnął wodze i wyprostował się w siodle, unosząc latarnię. Światło prześliznęło się po czarnych, mokrych gałęziach.

\- Adamai!

Deszcz przestał na razie padać, tylko od czasu do czasu z koron drzew skapywało parę przeraźliwie zimnych kropli. Każde mlaśnięcie błota pod łapami indykosmoka brzmiało wyraźnie w ciężkiej od wody ciszy.

Yugo przymknął oczy, chociaż poza kręgiem światła latarni panowała zupełna ciemność.

Adamai? Adamai!

Odpowiedzi nie było, więc Yugo skupił się na niciach wakfu wokół siebie, na widmowym błękitnym zarysie drzew i uśpionych w wykrotach małych zwierzątek.

Kropla padła mu na nos. Wzdrygnął się.

\- Musimy jechać tędy – powiedział do swego wierzchowca, kierując go tam, gdzie wyczuł ślad obecności brata.

Latarnia zasyczała i zgasła. Yugo nie tracił czasu na jej rozpalanie, po prostu przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co widział oczami i orientował się odtąd tylko według wakfu.

Znów spróbował wywołać brata.

Hej! Gdzie jesteś?

Przy uschniętym drzewie, już mówiłem.

Yugo odetchnął z ulgą. Myśli Adamaia były słabe, ale wyraźne.

Możesz mnie naprowadzić?

Chwila pełnej zaskoczenia ciszy, a potem smok zakomunikował: spróbuję.

Yugo wstrzymał indykosmoka. Las promieniował łagodnym wakfu śpiących zwierząt i roślin. Jedna nić pojaśniała, wyróżniając się w plątaninie.

To ty? Zapytał na wszelki wypadek.

Ja. Nić znów przygasła, ale Yugo zdążył ją sobie zakarbować w pamięci. Poklepał indykosmoka po szyi – Tędy.

* * *

Spodziewał się, że martwe drzewo będzie wielką czarną dziurą w tkaninie wakfu, ale ono lśniło nawet jaśniej, niż żywe pnie dookoła.

\- Jej – mruknął Yugo, podjeżdżając, żeby dotknąć kory ręką. Zaraz ją cofnął – Uch, ale to oślizłe!

Mech i porosty pokrywały martwy pień nieregularnymi plamami turkusowego blasku, przerastała go rozmigotana siateczka grzybni. Wzdłuż świetlistych konarów pełzały błyszczące stworzenia, w których Yugo domyślał się czerwi.

To chciałeś mi pokazać? Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zwykły szkodnik może być taki piękny.

U podstawy pnia wykwitały fantastycznie kształty grzybów, błękitne wachlarze i wieżyczki.

Adamai? Miałeś rację, to drzewo jest cudowne.

Odpowiedź zabrzmiała mu w głowie echem śmiechu. Zaczekaj, aż zobaczysz, co odkryłem.

Coś jeszcze? A w ogóle, gdzie jesteś?

Objedź drzewo, tylko ostrożnie.

Yugo zsiadł z indykosmoka i przewiesił wodze przez gałąź, a potem wolniutko ruszył dookoła pnia.

\- Adamai! Tu jest dziura!

\- Ano – głos, słaby, zbyt znużony, żeby brzmieć ironicznie, dobiegł spod ziemi. Yugo bardzo ostrożnie, na czworakach, przysunął się do krawędzi wykrotu, porosłej mchem i resztkami trawy i całkiem dobrze widocznej zmysłem wakfu.

Nie ma się z czego śmiać, nadał Adamai, a Yugo powstrzymał chęć, żeby wystawić język.

Dlaczego nie wylecisz? Zajrzał za krawędź. Na dnie dziury migotało wakfu, trochę za blade, jak na jego oko.

Jej, no nie wiem, może się zadomowiłem?

\- Koniec wygłupów, Adamai. Wracamy.

Sam wracaj. Ja nie mam ochoty.

Yugo zacisnął zęby i nadał: musisz być taki uparty?

Nie, ale się uparłem.

Jednocześnie z tą myślą przyszło echo bólu, tak nagłe, że dłoń Yugo ześliznęła się po mchu.

Szarpnął się do tyłu, żeby nie spaść. Potem odpełznął tyłem, na łokciach, od krawędzi, aż trafił głową w łapę indykosmoka, który prychnął.

Wtedy Yugo wstał i zdjął z łęku latarnię. Ściskając ją w ręku, otworzył portal.

* * *

\- Durne smoczydło – mruknął serdecznie, zaciskając węzeł.

Latarnia, którą Adamai bez protestów zapalił, dawała tylko tyle światła, żeby widział, co robi, mniej więcej. Płomyk drżał, pełgał, rzucał na gładką powierzchnię kamieni niesamowite cienie.

\- Wystarczy spojrzeć w wakfu. Głowę dam, że to ruiny eliatropów.

\- Rozbita mi niepotrzebna. Mogłeś zaczekać, zbadalibyśmy je razem, jak ziemia przeschnie.

Yugo klęczał, a Adamai leżał na szczycie muru, dość szerokiego, żeby przejechać po nim wozem, przynajmniej w czasach świetności. Teraz części kamieni brakowało i Adamai miał szczęście, że nie zleciał w chlupoczącą cicho o mur wodę i nie utonął.

\- Jasne – prychnął smok – w przyszłym życiu. Tobie wcale nie zależy.

\- Zależy mi na tyle, żeby nie łamać sobie kończyn w pierwszej dziurze tylko dlatego, że może byli tu kiedyś eliatropowie. Już zapomniałeś, że na nas liczą?

\- Pamiętam – mruknął Adamai, a Yugo dodał, już spokojniej – Mamy mnóstwo pracy.

\- Praca i praca – westchnął smok – Czy ty nie za dużo myślisz?

\- A ty nie za mało? - odciął się Yugo. Po raz ostatni sprawdził zaimprowizowane łubki, a Adamai syknął.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Uhm.

Yugo usiadł, odlepiwszy się od zimnego, czepiającego się ubrań kamienia.

\- Następnym razem, jak coś odkryjesz, możesz mi powiedzieć?

\- To miała być niespodzianka – mruknął Adamai.

\- Nieźle wyszła.

Smok usiadł z wysiłkiem, zaciskając zęby.

\- Uh. Chcę coś robić, nie tylko niańczyć dzieci.

\- To też jest coś – powiedział autorytatywnie Yugo, ale Adamai odparł – Szkraby nawet mnie nie lubią.

\- Skąd wiesz? Kiedy ostatnio spędziłeś z nimi czas?

\- Aj!

\- Nie dotykaj tej nogi! Po to ją obwiązałem, żeby jej nie urażać. No – Yugo wstał i zatarł ręce.

\- Potem pogadamy.

\- Wracasz już?

\- Masz gorączkę, wiesz o tym? Jedziemy do domu.

Skupił się, żeby posłać wylot portalu jak najbliżej czekającego indykosmoka.

* * *

„wychodzi na to, że smok nie może się przemienić, kiedy ma coś złamane, a w każdym razie Adamai bał się próbować" napisał Yugo i spojrzał w roziskrzone od wody okno, czekając na następną myśl. Promień słońca, który przebił się zza chmur, przez chwilę złocił krople na szybie.

„Zbadamy ruiny, jak wyzdrowieje. Na razie-" oderwał go od listu rumor, po którym z jednej strony pokoju rozległ się wybuch kaszlu, a z drugiej – żałosnego płaczu.

\- Ojej – Yugo odłożył blok i ołówek na tapczan, zanim wyciągnął Grougaloragana za ogon z ruin klockowej wieży. Smoczątko, z bardzo nietęgą miną, drapało się nerwowo łapkami po nosie.

Yugo upewnił się, że jest całe, zanim je puścił, przestąpił rumowisko drewnianych klocków i wziął na ręce zanoszącego się płaczem Chibiego – No, co? Wszystko ci popsuł?

Puszczając mimo uszu pełne ironii (i bardzo ochrypłe) parsknięcie, dodał – Tak to bywa z braćmi. No, już, już.

Kołysząc malca, usadowił się z powrotem pod oknem. Grugal zapiszczał. Adamai rozkaszlał się spazmatycznie, zrzucając z siebie patchworkową kołdrę.

\- Czasami robią głupoty – Yugo przytulił Chibiego – ale trzeba im wybaczać.

Adamai, półleżąc na łóżku, rzucił mu cierpiętnicze spojrzenie, a Grougaloragan chwycił klocek w zęby i ustawił delikatnie na drugim klocku, w skupieniu prężąc ogon.

Chibi zakwilił cicho. Yugo posadził go na podłodze obok smoczątka.

\- Teraz możecie zbudować wieżę razem.

Okrążył plac budowy, żeby podnieść kołdrę i okryć nią Adamaia.

\- Leż, bo oberwiesz klockiem – ostrzegł, a prychnięcie, które otrzymał w odpowiedzi, przeszło w kolejny atak chrapliwego kaszlu. Yugo przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, popatrując jednym okiem na brata, a drugim na grożącą dezercją kołdrę.

\- Poproszę Amalię w liście, żeby przygotowała nam książki – powiedział, kiedy Adamai skończył kaszleć i opadł na poduszki.

\- Z historii i geografii. Pora zacząć planować.

Planować? Zabrzmiało mu w głowie pełne zdumienia pytanie.

\- A, tak – Yugo odchylił się do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy – Znaleźć dobre miejsce, to raz. Poznać sąsiadów, to dwa.

Drzwi skrzypnęły i Yugo wyprostował się, nie zrywając kontaktu.

\- Sok dla małych urwisów – Alibert sprawnie okrążył dzieci z ich rosnącą wieżą i ustawił tacę na szafce w kącie – i ziółka dla większych.

\- Ooj, tato – jęknął Yugo na widok dwóch kubków parującej herbatki.

\- Żadnych „oj". Nie chcę więcej przeziębionych w domu. Proszę, Adamai.

\- A właśnie, Robin wyjeżdża jutro?

\- Jutro – kiwnął głową Alibert – więc pospiesz się lepiej z tym listem.

\- Już kończę. Ktoś chce się dopisać?

Yugo spojrzał na brata, który pokręcił wolno głową.

Huk roboty, tak?

Uśmiechnął się znad herbatki – Uh.

\- Może ja napiszę Evangelinie, co myślisz o jej prezentach – zażartował Alibert, sadzając sobie Chibiego na kolanie.

Yugo parsknął śmiechem, Adamai – kaszlem.

Byle do wiosny, pomyślał.

\- Byle do wiosny – Yugo podniósł kubek w toaście.


End file.
